Alejate de mi
by Gapri
Summary: francis tenia que ser realista , sabia que en algun momento engañaria a su amado canadience haciendole sufrir tenia que evitarlo aunque siempre la despedida es dificil. song-fic pesimo summary pero denle una oportunidad


Tenia esto en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo no se porque se me salió el lado emo , también tuve que cambiar un poquito la letra no es la gran cosa ya que originalmente la canción va dirigida a una chica y bueno Mathew es chico

Los personajes no me pertenecen si fuera así la serie seria yaoi hard

Aléjate de mí

El francés se dirigía a casa del canadiense con una mirada muy seria que detonaba tristeza y amargura. Recordó como es que todo aquello paso, hacia medio año que el y el canadiense tenía una relación aunque Arthur y Alfred se oponían , le insistían al menor que se diera cuenta que con el francés no seria feliz

_Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta_

Que estaría mejor sin Francis, que ya sabia como era el, pero a el no le importo porque se sentía feliz al lado del francés porque al fin tenia a alguien que lo mirase que le quisiera.

_Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta_

Llego a la casa encontrándose con el rostro de su amado, aunque aquello le rompía más el corazón, cenaron y desde un principio Mathew noto que algo no estaba bien con Francis

-Francis ¿pasa algo?

-esto no va a funcionar Mathew-le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos

_Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte_

_Entiende que aunque pido que te vallas, no quiero perderte_

El canadiense no quería creer lo que escuchaba ¿Qué no iba a funcionar? ¿Tan rápido se acabaría todo? Si ni siquiera había pasado ni peleado y ya no quería verle era acaso eso

-a que te refieres?-intento controlar sus lagrimas, deseaba que aquello fuera un mal sueño.

-sabes a lo que me refiero Mathew esto simplemente no funcionara ni hoy ni mañana

-¿porque?

_La luz ya no alcanza_

_No quieras caminar bajo el dolor descalzo_

_Un ángel te cuida_

-es por tu bien tienes que alejarte de mí

-no quiero-las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas-no…

_Y puso la verdad en mi boca para mostrarte la salida_

_Y aléjate de mi amor_

-entiéndelo Mathew si seguimos así dolerá mas con el tiempo

_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo_

_No soy quien en verdad parezco_

_Y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

-¡¿porque?! Todo ha ido bien es acaso que en verdad no me amas?

-no es eso

-entonces porque

-no quiero que sufras después

_Si aun no me lo crees amor_

_Y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_Veras que soy realmente bueno_

_En engañar y hacer sufrir_

_A quien más quiero_

_A quien más quiero…_

-si no quieres hacerme sufrir entonces quédate

-Mathew, Arthur y Alfred tiene razón tienes que alejarte de mi

-entonces porque me ilusionaste si…-no termino la frase las lagrimas y sollozos le impedían hablar claramente

_Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco_

-créeme que si fuera egoísta no te diría que es por tu bien y seguiría igual

-entonces se egoísta-abrazo al francés con desesperación.

_Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto_

-Mathew no lo hagas más doloroso

_Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte_

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte._

-entiende que a mi duele verte así

-entonces porque te vas, si dices que no va a funcionar, entonces ¿porque?

-quiero estar junto a ti…pero terminaría dañándote

_La luz ya, no alcanza_

_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalzo_

_Un Ángel te cuida_

_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida_

Mathew no lo soltaba ni el francés hacia algo para que el otro lo soltase, le dolía demasiado ver llorar a su amado y ser el la causa de aquellas lagrimas. Con su mano tomo al menor del mentón para que lo mirase, se acerco a sus labios y antes de besarlo le susurro un suave "perdóname"

_Y aléjate de mi amor_

_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo_

_No soy quien en verdad parezco_

_Y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

Le beso con dulzura sintiendo las lagrimas del otro, el tampoco quería aquello pero tenia que ser realista, el era un caso perdido en cualquier momento desaparecería una noche luego dos, tres, y al final terminaría lo, no quería llegar a engañar a la persona que mas amaba, en el momento que se dio cuenta de eso que ironía el país del amor incapaz de poder hacer feliz a la persona que mas ama en el mundo

_Si aun no me lo crees amor_

_Y quieres tu correr el riego_

_Veras que soy realmente bueno_

_En engañar y hacer sufrir_

_Y hacer llorar_

_A quien más quiero..._

-no quiero que corras el riego

-yo no quiero que esto-fue callado por el beso del francés

-si lo haces veras que soy bueno solo para engañarte, hacerte sufrir y llorar así que por favor Mathew entiéndelo

-¿porque?

_Aléjate de mi amor...._

_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...._

_No soy quien en verdad parezco...._

_Y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO..._

Lentamente el canadiense soltó su agarre comprendiendo o tratando de comprender que lo hacia por su bien engañándose a si mismo pensando que tal vez el francés se diera cuenta de su error y volvería con el .Francis al notar como el otro soltaba su agarre comenzó a alejarse, dándose la vuelta para que el otro no viera que de sus ojos empezaban a caer lagrimas.

_Si aun no me lo crees amor_

_Y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_Veras que soy realmente bueno_

salió de la casa sin rumbo fijo ,queriendo olvidar aquello que sabia que no seria así , poco a poco una suave lluvia empezó a caer queriendo llorar con el su desdicha

_En engañar y hacer sufrir_

_A quien más quiero…_

_A quien más quiero…._

Ok esto me quedo muy extraño que onda con mi vida alguien mas lloro además de mi?

la cancion se llama obviamente alejate de mi del nuevo disco de camila ,la primera vez que escuche la cancion pense esto lo tengo que hacer fic pero de quien 5 segundos despues de francia+canada , curiosamente a pesar de que tenia el disco nunca escuche la cancion jeje la razon cada vez que me ponia a escuchar no llegaba ni a la cancion 4 porque me interrumpian hasta que ya un dia pude escucharla (al fin el disco completo) y desde entonses tenia esto metido en la cabeza.

Comenten opinen, se acepta amenazas de muerte, de lincharme, o invitaciones a un centro psicológico para ver que para con mi cabeza XD

Pobre Canadá simplemente pobrecito de el!

Dejen review


End file.
